


The Death

by stantalent_why



Category: No Fandom
Genre: A stupid fish gets eaten by a cat, Bowl filled with water, Cat eat fish, Fish die, Murder, Water, dead fish: do not eat, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stantalent_why/pseuds/stantalent_why
Summary: The death, it's unexpected





	The Death

"Hello", the fish says, to a creature it's family and friends would run away from. It is most definitely a cat.  
But the fish is a fish and it does not like using it's brain, therefore it says "hello" to the cat that hisses as it and pushes the bowl of water it lives in.

The bowl breaks with a loud noise, everything inside flying everywhere, including the fish.

When most fishes are out of water, they can't breathe. So it's no surprise when the fish is dying to get a small breath of oxygen from the water being absorbed by the carpet below it, it's fins and body flapping uselessly against the bowl.

Suddenly, the cat jumps down, it's paw firmly pressed into the fish. The cat being a cat, then proceeds to eat the fish.

The fish is dead, no longer alive, no longer breathing etc.  
The fish is dead.


End file.
